


Waiting for the Beat to Kick In

by TheShorty



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: She doesn't have anything to offer, nothing she feels that's of any real worth at this point... but he deserves something.





	Waiting for the Beat to Kick In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



Every time she rides this elevator, staring at her bronze-tinted and too-frequently tear-stained reflection in the doors, time drags more and more slowly.

The thin plastic cools her skin as she nervously pushes it up between her fingers and back down again.

The time between floors, though Veronica knows logically is only seconds, feels like hours. A scene—his face smeared in blood as he swipes it with his sleeve, knuckles red and swelling, eyes bright with adrenaline—flashes as vivid in her mind as if it were happening again, here, in the elevator.

The lump in her throat makes it hard to swallow.

Hard to believe that was less than a week ago.

Now, she watches the floor numbers roll up and up and up and wonders what exactly she’s doing.

She pushes the plastic through her fingers.

Again.

The tiny screen above the doors finally reads “PH” and the doors slide open smoothly. As always. Veronica hesitates before taking the two steps off the elevator, focusing on matching her breathing to the slow grind of the gears moving the elaborate box back down the building.

Yesterday, she watched her father lose yet another election, knowing it was unequivocally her fault. She leaves in two days for her internship. She has an unspeakable amount of packing and cleaning to do, but this just feels like something she _has_ to do. After Mercer, and Moe, and Gory...

Cassidy. Aaron. Duncan. Lilly...

After their whole fucking life together…

She doesn't have anything to offer, nothing she feels that's of any real worth at this point... but he deserves something.

 

He deserves _this_.

 

So Veronica Mars pulls what courage and strength she has left in through a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and knocks on Logan’s door.


End file.
